


One More

by FeatherQuilt88



Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birds, Comedy, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fire Lord Zuko, Grandpa Iroh, Happy, Happy Family, Humor, Joyful, Multi, Picnics, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuilt88/pseuds/FeatherQuilt88
Summary: The royal family goes out for a picnic.





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> For readers new to my "Amber Dragon" fanfic series--Chiko and Kiwa are my fancharacters, Iroh's adoptive daughter and Zuko and Jin's daughter, respectively. Zuko considers Iroh his father in all but blood now, and his child likewise Iroh's grandchild.

The royal family is enjoying a picnic at Momiji Grove, the largest garden-park in Capital City. Some quail-finches hop hesitantly in front of a row of bushes, fluffing their feathers of brown, yellow, and green. Jin leans forward on the blanket. "Aww, I wish they would come closer! They're so pretty."

Zuko smiles softly, picking up a half-eaten loaf of bread from his wife's plate. "Are you finished with this?" he asks her.

Jin folds her hands contentedly over her stomach and nods. Zuko starts picking at the loaf, tossing its crumbs in the grass before them. _It works on turtleducks, after all--why not on quail-finches?_

The plump, pretty little birds come hopping nearer, getting their chance to enjoy the Fire Lady's lunch. She laughs in delight.

"They're singing to you," Zuko grins. "Listen."

Jin does. The quail-finches make a cooing, whistling sort of song--raising their heads to peep at the sky, in between pecks and bites of breadcrumbs. Jin grins even more broadly, and suddenly purses her lips to whistle back. "_Cheeou, cheeou, cheeeeeeeoooooou!_"

Zuko almost laughs in delight himself, watching his wife open-mouthed. _He never knew she could do that!_ Her song sounds almost exactly like the real birds', but (he thinks, smittenly) even sweeter. His golden eyes melt.

"_Cheeou, cheeou, cheeee_\--oooh!" Jin suddenly giggles, as she feels her husband wrap his arms around her waist. She leans back into him mischievously, pecking his cheek, finally coaxing a giggle out of him as well.

The royal couple stays snuggled there for several minutes, warm and happy in each other's arms, watching the birds. After a while, though, Zuko feels his stomach growl--almost, but not _quite,_ full after the lunch they've had.

During their carriage-ride to the park, the family had stopped at one of the Earthtown bakeries, and bought a box of peach cookies. Zuko's long black hair swishes this way and that, as he looks for it now. "Hey--" his forehead wrinkles up in confusion, as he feels behind him on the picnic blanket; "who took the bakery-tin?"

***

Not too far away, under one of the largest maple trees, _another_ little group lays cuddled together. Chiko and Kiwa nearly bury themselves in Iroh's chubby arms, where everything feels so soft and safe. Iroh beams from cheek to fluffy cheek, nuzzling their noses. Suddenly, though, upon Zuko's pronouncement, the three of them stop and stare at each other, pursing their lips into "o"s.

These aren't the sort of "o"s that whistle bird-calls; these are the sort that (teasingly) mean, "Oh dear, we're in trouble now!" The elderly prince and the two tiny princesses look over at the tin beside them, emblazoned with the symbol of a peach.

"Where are the cookies?!" they hear the Fire Lord call once more. Iroh grins and clasps his round belly with both hands, giving it a jiggle as if to say, _right here._ He, Chiko, and Kiwa all burst into giggles. Then Kiwa takes another cookie from the tin, and crawls onto her grandfather's chest. "Room for one more?" she peeps sweetly at him.

"Room for one more," Iroh agrees with a gentle chuckle, letting the three-year-old feed him the cookie. Then he reaches for two more, and pokes them into his daughter's and granddaughter's smiling little mouths likewise.


End file.
